The Twilight Ride
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Summary Inside. Love is in the... blood? Vampire for birdkid. Birdkids for werewolves. Edward/Max ?/Fang ?/Iggy ?/Nudge ?/Gazzy ?/Angel Read and review and tell me which werewolf should be with who! ON HOLD
1. Summary Prologe

The flock gets beaten up badly but Max is the only one who is still in one piece. The only doctor who can help them is Dr. Cullen. So Dr. Martinez is sending Max to get him. How will Max react when she finds out that they're vampires? And how will Edward react to Max? Since Bella ran off with Jacob **(obviously this doesn't happen but it does in my story!**) And how will Fang react? WOO!

Prologue

I moaned and looked around. My flock was to the edge of death. I saw my mom, Dr. Martinez running towards us. Something had totally screwed us up. We were at our campsite when the Ultra-Erasers attacked. We weren't expecting it…

"Oh Max!" I heard my mom yell as she sat near me. I saw Jeb driving what looked like a huge van. They put us in and drove off to my mom's clinic.

I was the only one in good shape…


	2. I love you guys

Chapter 1

So you know that we were attacked by like an ultimate Eraser. Somehow the Erasers didn't pay much attention to me even though I fought to protect every single flock member. It didn't work though.

"You only have a few cuts but it's ok nothing real serious. As for the others… Well you have to go get a doctor who is one of the greatest doctors. He lives in Forks, Washington. Once the flock is well then Jeb and I will drive the flock up to meet you. But you have to get there to let him know we're coming," my mom said as she wrapped gauze around my small cuts. She was such a great mom; I would've never dreamed of a better mom.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make them better. When do I leave? I need to pack a bag," I said standing up while walking towards my room. I started packing a bag with seven shirts, seven pairs of pants, undergarments, toilotires, and some food.

"Honey go now. Hurry," my mom said hugging me and opening the front door.

"Tell the flock that I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye mom. I love you," I said as I ran and urfurled my wings.

I will hurry guys. I'll be back as soon as I can.


	3. Clash with A Cullen

Chapter 2

Forks wasn't that far away from Arizona. Well it wasn't if you flew, which is what I did. I only took a few stops but other than that I used my hype-drive. My mom had barely given me any directions. She told me the house had tons of windows and was more in the forest then the actual city.

I slowed down while I flew over Forks. It was a small, quiet town. Plenty of space. Maybe I'd bring the flock here and we could find a house. Maybe we'd be safe…

And maybe pigs would fly.

Then again… I wouldn't be surprised if the School made a flying pig. I mean they did manage to make flying kids.

I was suddenly practically blinded. I looked down and saw a house with tons of trees around it and tons of windows. I was admiring the house from up high when my head felt like it was going to shatter.

I screamed and my wings pulled themselves in. I curled up in a ball and held onto my head, feeling like I could lose it.

I was falling fast but suddenly my headache was gone. I unfurled my wings quickly and swooped into a large tree. I was at least a mile away from the house so I climbed down the tree. I staggered a few feet and steadied myself. I approached the house and hid behind a tree. There were seven people sitting in the living room and I quickly picked out Dr. Cullen. My mom had told me that he was a blonde, very pale, and has a very kind face.

I was really unsure about going up to that door and ringing the doorbell. But I had to do it; I had to do it for the flock.

So I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Suddenly a tall, lean guy who had reddish brown hair opened the door. "Who are you?" the guy growled.

That really pissed me off. I looked directly at him and glared. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me be a lady and answer," I paused. "Oh wait. I wasn't raised to be a lady," I growled. "I need to see Dr. Cullen."

The guy glared at me. "Well you're at the Cullen resident. For all you know, I am Dr. Cullen."

I glared back. "Edward? Who's at the door?" A voice asked. Suddenly another man showed up to the door; he looked at me curiously. "Who may this be?" he asked.

"I'm Maximum Ride. Dr. Martinez's daughter," I said politely and the guy, Edward, snorted.

"Oh hello! Welcome!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed. "Please come in," he said, opening the door wider. Edward glared at me and I glared at him.

Carlisle (that's Dr. Cullen by the way. He asked me to call him by his first name.) was actually a gorgeous guy; he had to be at least 36. But he led me upstairs to his study. He told everyone downstairs not to disturb us.

"You're mother is a much respected vetinerian. You are lucky to have her as your mom," Carlisle said with a smile and I smiled back. "She told me about you and your flock's situation. Before I could even start treating them, whenever they come, I have to learn more about your… anatomy, I guess you could say," Carlisle said calmly. I looked at him, if my mom could trust him, so could I.

"So what are you going to have to do?" I said before I yawned.

"Well first I think you should meet rest of the Cullens and then you should sleep or eat," Carlisle said with a smile as he stood up and led me downstairs. "Guys? I want you to meet someone," Carlisle said as we walked into the living room.

I noticed that they were all pale and gorgeous. "Maximum, this is my wife, and the love of my life, Esme," he said with a smile. A woman with long, wavy caramel colored hair smiled a white, toothy smile at me. She stood up and shook my hand. She was average-sized and walked gracefully. She should be a model.

"Hello Maximum. Carlisle has talked about you were a while and your mom seems like a very pleasant woman," Esme stated, dazzling me with her bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"These two girls are my daughters, Alice and Rosalie," Carlisle continued with the introductions. The two girls looked like opposites. Alice was a petite girl with brown hair that was cut into a pixie haircut. Rosalie was a tall blonde who actually kinda scared.

"Nice to meet you," Rosalie said with a tight smile.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Alice said as she wrapped me into a hug. I became very tense and made sure my wings were closer to me.

"It's nice to meet you too. Both of you," I said with a smile as I pulled away from Alice.

"These three are my sons Emmett, Jasper, and you've already met Edward," Carlisle said with a confused face.

"Yo," a muscular, tall guy said. He had dark hair and he had a bright smile. "I'm Emmett."

"Hello," a tall, scrawny guy said with blonde hair that was majorly messy but it looked really good. "I'm Jasper," he said with a tight face.

I smiled at both of them. "It's nice to meet you guys." Edward stepped from behind them, his eyes were smoldering. Out of the three, he was definitely the most attractive. "And it's nice to meet you too even though we started on a bad foot," I said sincerely. He smiled at me but then frowned. He walked past us and up the stairs.

Alice watched him go. "He hasn't smiled for at least a month now," Alice said sadly. Jasper put his arm around her and pulled her close. I didn't think of it until Alice mentioned it. "We're not actually related. We're like foster kids," she explained with a smile.

"I know how that is. I have five siblings. Only two are related. The Gasman and Angel," I said, even though I tried to keep my mouth shut. "There's me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Oh and Total and Akila."

"Interesting names," Rosalie said, clearly she was bored.

"Well we don't know our actual names," I said matter-of-factly. "We've never known our parents."

Carlisle sighed. "Maximum has gone through a very hard life."

"You can call me Max. It sounds a little more better then Maximum," I said with a smile.

"Ok Max. Would you like anything to eat?" Esme asked. Carlisle chuckled. My mom must've remembered to let them know about my food interest.

"Oh please," I asked politely.


	4. No crying, no worries

Chapter 3

Esme cooked me a lot of great smelling, Chinese food. She laughed as I ate every bit of what she made. "Was it that good?" Esme teased.

"Oh yes. It was really good. I haven't had Chinese food in so long. Thank you for making it," I said as I tilted my head back.

"Not a problem. Now Carlisle suggested you get some sleep so follow me and I'll lead you to the guest room," esme said in a motherly tone. She took my hand and took me up the stairs. "The guest room is right next to Edward's so if you hear anything, it's probably normal." She opened the door and the room knocked the air out of me.

It was a beautiful earthy room. Two of the opposite walls were a light brown and the two other opposite walls were a dark green. The bed frame was a dark brown and the linens were white. There was a canopy and a small couch in the corner and a bookshelf in the corner. "It's such a pretty room," I said with a smile. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I laid back and I smiled. "It's so comfy," I moaned and I heard her laugh.

"Good night Max. See you when you wake up," Esme said as she closed the door behind her.

I fell asleep quickly and I don't think I'll ever sleep better.

I woke up when I heard someone crying. I should've just ignored it but I couldn't. I walked out of my room and went into the room next to mine. A guy was sitting on a white couch with his head in his hands. I knocked on the door and saw his face jerk up.

It was Edward.

"Hey," I said softly. "Do you mind if I come in?"

He shook his head and I sat next to him. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, I'm not," he said as he swiped his hand across his face.

I rubbed his back and he stiffened. "What's wrong? Not meaning to be nosey or anything," I stated.

"Bella was my girlfriend and she ran away with another guy," he said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. If it means anything, I've never had an actual boyfriend," I said with a smile. He looked at me and chuckled.

"I don't see how you haven't. You're a very beautiful girl. I can't say that you're charming considering we almost bit each others heads off," he said with a smile.

I smiled. "Thank you very much," I said with a smile.

"You're very welcome," he said with a crooked grin. I knew I was probably going to like that grin. "How come you've never had a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Because… I… Um… I've just never really had that connection with anyone," I said with a shrug. Now I had my head in my hands. He started to rub my back but he stopped at my wing. I jumped up and he looked at me with shock.

"What is under your shirt?" he asked.

"Breasts?" I joked and he chuckled.

"No I mean what's on your back?" he asked again.

I backed up out of his room. "Um. I need to go somewhere," I said and turned away. I actually ran into Carlisle in the hallway. "Carlisle? I need to go fly," I whispered and he smiled brightly. He led me into Edward's room and opened the window.

"If you go out this room, you won't be noticed," Carlisle said with a smile as he urged me towards it. "Edward you've got to watch this."

I silently groaned and backed up to Edward's door. "You might want to move," I warned. I ran to the window and unfurled my wings when I was out of the window. I flew up towards the sky, feeling all the stress and worry fade away.


	5. Blondiz Hurtzzing Cumentz

Lately I haven't been feeling like myself, only though it has been like 4 days since we were attacked. But knowing that my family could die any day…

I don't know.

But when I was in the air, I felt everything fall away. I had been in the air for at least an hour when I started feeling hungry. Of course I'm always hungry but that's what happens when you need like 3000 calories a day.

I landed back in Edward's room. Carlisle was looking at me with fascination. Honestly it was a little creepy, I felt as if I was a science experiment all over again.

"I read in the file that this girl has barley bathed," I heard someone in the next room hiss. Carlisle's face changed and he looked annoyed.

I was annoyed and pissed. I went into the next room to see a grinning Rosalie and Emmett shaking his head. "Excuse me?" I said cooly.

"You're excused," she said with a glare. Oh my God I want to just lunge at her.

"Listen blondie. I've been through a lot lately. Probably more then you've even experienced in your life. I suggest you back off and not piss me off," I growled. She stood up and sautered over to me.

"You're blonde too if you hadn't noticed," she whispered. "You look kinda tan. Oh wait. That's just dirt," she growled.

She didn't see it coming and I'm glad she did. I swung a punch. Thanks to her heels she fell backwards but my hand instantly started hurting. I saw Emmett grab Rosalie and felt Carlisle grab me. I don't care if my mom trusts these people; I couldn't stand this Barbie doll.

Rosalie slowly stood up and boy did she look mad. "Hurt your hand?" she growled.

"Hurt your ass?" I growled back. I realized that I've been cursing a lot lately. **Note to self: get that under control. **

Emmett started cracking up, I'm not sure why but he was. "What have you experienced?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned around and was facing Alice.

"Some stuff that you would only imagine in nightmares. That's what my life is: a nightmare," I said sadly.

_You need to get yourself under control_ my Voice said. And at that second I felt the head explosion. I gasped and fell to my knees. I curled up into a little ball and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. No way was I going to let Barbie see me cry or scream. The explosion seemed to go on for hours when I heard another cry of pain but it wasn't from my lips.

Once the pain subsided I slowly let go of my hand and uncurled myself. I noticed that Edward was against the wall, holding his head, and Alice was looking at me with an odd look. I slowly stood up and groaned. I looked at my hands, making sure there weren't any pieces of skull on them. (There weren't if you were wondering.)

"What just happened Max?" Carlisle said, looking from me to Edward to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Headache," I said as I winced.

_I'm sorry it hurts sometimes Maximum._

**Then why does it happen?** I asked my Voice.

I don't know why I sometimes expect an answer because clearly I was never going to get one. Can't anyone give me a straight answer?

"That wasn't just a headache. That was like seeing death happen right in front of you," Esme said, she sounded a little weepy.

I winced as I felt another little head-kill tremble. "It's just one of my defaults. Kinda like a painful gift of knowing." **If only I knew why they were happening** I thought to myself. A little ironic don't you think?

I looked up at Edward as he let go of his head. "I don't understand… What's the school?" he asked.

"It's a place where you go to learn," I said bitterly. Then I thought about it. How did he know that my head-kill (that's what I'm going to call it for now on.) mentioned the School? "Wait… How did you know?" I asked, glaring at him.

The Cullens began to look uncomfortable. "I can read minds," he slowly said.

I don't know why but I smiled. I smiled about this. "That's what Angel can do," I said with my face becoming a little sad.

"What's the school?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath. "The School, and that's with an uppercase S, is a place where we were… Oh what's the word… designed at. We're not test-tube babbies though. But the scientists graft human DNA with some other creatures DNA. Me and my flock are one of the more successful creations. Another successful thing are the Erasers. They have human DNA and wolf DNA. And there are a few other creations but so far we're the ones to live the longest. Knock on wood," I explained, knocking of the wooden door for emphasis.

Carlisle went very still. And I mean very, very still. "Roland ter Borcht?" he asked quietly.

I started laughing. "De guy dat talkz like diz? We've had some good times with him. Really love yankin' his chain."

Carlisle smiled. "He's a very dangerous man," he warned. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

**Well no dip that he's dangerous**. I instantly regretted thinking this; he has been so nice. "Yeah well we got out of his hands. Pretty funny man. Yank the chain whenever you see him. Oh! Or tell him you know Maximum Ride! And if he tries to run after you- which I'm sure he can't do- just speed walk, he'll never catch you."

Carlisle laughed. "I'm guessing he has gotten a little bit bigger?"

**Authoress Note: I'll write more but I'm trying to keep up with other stories as well so I'll update ASAP. And for those who were wondering for now on, Max's thoughts will be in bold and the Voice will be italic. Review if you want!**

**3**


	6. Powers and Shivers

"How do you know ter Borcht?" I asked Carlisle as I ate yet another Esme cooked meal.

For some reason Emmett groaned as he watched me eat. Alice made an "ew" face. What was their problem?

"I know him because I attended one of his Genetic Seminars. I always thought his ideas were slightly cruel," Carlisle said as he nodded towards me. "Apparently his ideas have moved onto humans."

I don't know how but I heard the Barbie doll and Edward talking in another room. I'm not sure it was my enhanced hearing or what. But I still heard them.

"Can you get anything from her? What were the thoughts she had? We're in danger, aren't we?" Barbie doll hissed.

"No I can't. Her mind is like Bella's," Edward whispered. Apparently they thought they were talking soft enough.

"Hey Barbie doll, I can hear you!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong with my mind? Who's Bella?"

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper looked at me, clearly astonished. Jasper left the room and came back with Barbie doll and Edward behind him. "How did you hear them?" he asked. "I barely heard them and I'm closest to the door," he added.

"Maybe it's because I have avian genes?" I suggested sarcastically. "I have raptor vision and enhanced hearing." I probably should have been modest but that's nothing like me. I'm the sarcastic one.

"That is fascinating!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"What else can you do?" Esme asked as she took my empty plate away.

"I can smell my flock," I started. They probably thought this was weird but that's my life in a nutshell for you. "I can fly at super speed. I also have this annoying Voice in my head that bosses me aroundd and gives me money," I said with a grin. Emmett started laughing and I heard everyone, except Rosalie, chuckle. "Oh and I have a bitter sarcasm that annoys the heck out of everyone and I have mad fighting skills."

Carlisle smiled and Emmett started laughing harder. (For furture reference if you ever meet Emmett, buy ear mufflers.) "What can your… Siblings… do?" he asked.

"Angel can read, control, and block minds. She can also morph into another girl and a bird of Paradise. She can breathe under water and can talk to fish," I stated as I remembered Angel and her pretty face. Edward looked a little taken back after I said the whole mind reading thing. Huh. Wonder why. "The Gasman pretty much lives up to his name so clear a room when he complains about his stomach. He can also mimic any sound or voice. He's also very sneaky with his bombs. Explosive and stinky," I said. Gazzy doesn't have many powers, maybe he'll create some more.

"Nudge can sense people's emotions through touch. Like one time we were in D.C. and she touched the Vitnam wall, I think, and she pretty much went major depression." I noticed Jasper grimace. "But she also knows everything about computers like she just touches it and BAM… We're in some top secret computer. She's out little hacker, makes me proud. But she also can control metals, she's magnetic when she wants to be. It's pretty weird," I finished with a smile.

"You guys are weird period," Emmett teased and I chuckled. He was definitley right about that.

"Iggy is blind but somehow can still see shapes when everything is white. He can also 'feel' colors. He's also our mastermind crimilist and the bombmaker. He's also the wisecrack of all of us," I said with a grin. I think I made Iggy sound too sweet, don't you agree? "And Fang… Well he's the quiet one. He's always still and quiet so he has the power of invisibility, which is a pain in the butt because he can go unconcious and you'll never see him again. So you'll have to keep him awake," I warned Carlisle and he nodded his head.

"Oh and another thing Iggy is very talented at is cooking!" I added quickly.

Emmett grinned. "How does a blind guy cook?"

"I have no idea but he's the best cook I've ever met," I paused thinking about what I said. "No offense, Esme," I added quickly.

"It's ok dear," Esme said with a pearly smile. "We like to eat out," Esme added. Everyone else laughed, except for me. Must be an inside joke. Don't you hate those?

"Your mom mentioned something about Fang. He has a 'mad fashion sense'?" Carlisle said cautiously.

Now it was my time to burst out laughing. How long had we made that joke about Fang?

"So he's the strong and silent type?" Alice purred and Jasper looked very surprised.

"So he's gay?" Jasper asked hopefully. I noticed he hadn't talked much this whole time.

"I guess you could say he's the strong and silent type. But he's not gay," I said with a laugh. "We just tease him because he is always dressing in black."

Alice started jumping up and down and clapping. "Max likes an emo kid!"

"WHAT?!?!?" I yelped. "Me and Fang? No way! He's like my brother!"

"Jasper is my so-called brother but I'm married to him," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around him. Whoa. Wait. Did she just say… Married? Isn't she like my age?

"Alice!" Rosalie roared. "Does our secret mean anything to anyone anymore? First Bella and now this… This… Bird kid is going to find out!"

"Excuse me but bird kid is sitting right here," I said waving a hand and she looked like she wanted to rip it off.

"I wasn't going to say anything Rosalie! You're the one who has mentioned it now," Alice shrieked. They looked like they were about to lunge at each other until Esme stepped right in the middle.

"Girls!" Esme shouted. "Stop it!"

God these people were kinda scary. At least the girls. Then again… Us girls are ALWAYS scary. That's why I'm in charge. Ha-ha.

"We're vampires," Edward blurted. "I can read minds, Jasper can feel and control emotions, and Alice can see the future. There! Secret is out."

Vampires? These people were high on something, except Carlisle, he was standing in a corner watching us.

"EDWARD! How many people are you going to tell huh? I know she's cute and all and smells good but that doesn't mean you get to tell her!" Rosalie shouted. Suddenly I felt a wave of sudden calmness.

"Thank you Jazz," Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie away and up the stairs.

I yawned. Why was I so tired all of a sudden? "You should probably go to sleep Max," Carlisle suggested. I stood up and staggered. What the… I was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. "Edward," Carlisle said nodding his head towards me.

I felt cold arms pick me up and suddenly ran quite fast. He set me down in the guest bed and moved the hair out of my face. I felt his nose near my neck, and I shivered. And just like that *snaps fingers* he was gone.

I am so confused.


	7. Dazzling Stability

I woke up and looked around. I saw Edward leaning up against the doorframe smiling at me. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel a little better but I'm so confused," I said honestly.

He walked over and sat down on the bed. "What are you confused about?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"I'm confused about you guys being vampires. Are you guys just yanking my chain or are you dead serious?" I asked looking him in the eyes. I noticed they were an amber color. He was gorgeous… There's no doubt about that.

He laughed and looked at me with sparkling eyes. "We are vampires. Dead serious. Literally. We don't sleep and we're vegetarians. We only drink animal blood," he said. "You know what's terrible? You have the strongest smelling blood; it's much more tempting then any blood I've ever smelt. Even more then my ex girlfriend's…" he said as he trailed off.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," I said. I must've looked confused because he smiled again.

"It's a compliment," he said as he got up. "It's funny because I can never read your mind unless you're having one of your brain attacks. But a few seconds ago, I got a glimpse. He leaned over and his nose brushed across my chin. "I love that you think I'm gorgeous," he teased.

I growled. Him and Fang would get along great. With Fang and the loving him bull shi-. "So tell me more about this Fang character that Alice thinks you like," Edward said casually.

"Well he's like my brother. He's my best friend and my right hand man. But he is a pain in the ass," I said with a smile.

"Ahh." Was all Edward said.

"What about your ex girlfriend?" I asked slowly. Somehow I felt a connection with Edward. Sure I almost ripped his head off when I met him but he seemed… I don't know.

He took a deep breath. "I thought we were in love but I made the mistake of leaving her. Because I left her, she became very close with a guy named Jacob Black. They clicked so when I came back, she had left. Her dad is very happy about it though but it just kills me…" he trailed off.

"I'm so sorry. I guess she didn't like vampires?" I asked.

He grinned a crooked grin. "She loved vampires really just loved were-." He stopped.

"Were…?" I urged. "Come on. What am I going to do? Go jump on a train and murder people?" I said sarcastically. It honestly made no sense whatsover. I mentally kicked myself for sounding so stupid.

He chuckled. "You never know. I mean I thought you were going to try to kill me when I answered the door."

I smiled. "Yeah. Well. First impressions aren't always the best way to judge people. But stop avoiding the subject!" I said with a laugh.

He turned me to look at him and I noticed his eyes were smoldering. He leaned forward and put his nose near my neck. It's honestly made me tremble. I pushed him away. "Are you trying to seduce the Avian-American?" I scolded.

He grinned. "You mean, you weren't dazzled?" he asked.

"What the heck does that mean? Dazzle?" I chuckled. "Now tell me," I shrieked. Yes, I know. Never shrieked before but I don't know… I just want to know!

He sighed. "Werewolf," he said softly and I heard a hiss. Yes, I just got hissed at. Probably by the pissy Barbie Doll. "And dazzling is just one of our little vampire powers," he said with a crooked grin.

"Well it looks like it's not a very handy one." He grinned and nodded his head.

"Edward! Don't you even think about it!" I heard a bell voice ring. Edward laughed and I was absolutely confused.

"Don't think about what?" I asked, trying to think of sarcastic remarks.

"Alice can see the future and she saw what I was going to do. Now that I think about it, it's probably not a good idea. You could turn into a vampire," Edward said sadly as he stood up. "She saw your siblings on their way. They're in a big white medical van and are pretty stable. You've been here for like three days and they're stable," Edward stated, clearly impressed.

**Authoress Note: Sorry for the delay and all but I've been awfully busy. We had a bomb threat at my school so I've been kinda freaked about that. So I'll try my best to do more. Sorry! I know this is short but I promise I'll write more.**


	8. My Fist is Broken

Ok so I've pretty much been a string about to snap as I waited for the flock. "Come on Jeb. You can break a driving regulation here and now," I muttered to myself, thinking I was alone.

"There's traffic," a deep bell sound rang.

I turned around really fast and ran into Edward. "He's a scientist; maybe he should figure out how to make a car go faster, oh wait… It's called a gas pedal. And if he's in traffic how come he didn't use a plane; I don't think there's in air traffic," I rambled. Gosh, I was starting to be Nudge like.

Edward put his hands in a calming motion. "Want a hug?" he asked with a crooked grin. I noticed his eyes were very amber-y. Weren't they black yeseterday?

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. He smelled so good…

Max the indestructble, literally, just melted in this guy's arms. What is wrong with me?

"Nothing," Edward said into my hair.

"How come you can only read my mind sometimes?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I think it's when I concentrate hard enough, it lets me in. But when you asked what was wrong with you, you said it aloud."

I blushed. Oh my god. Me?!?!? Max?!?!? Blush??!?!?!

The world is screwed.

I pulled away and looked out a window. I was so close to just punching the window out. "Staring out a window won't make them come faster," I heard someone say. I think it waas Jasper because he could sense that I was probably tense. I felt a calmness and I turned around.

"Stop it!" I shouted at Jasper. Except Jasper wasn't there; Emmett was. "What the…"

_Sorry Maximum. You really needed to calm down though._ Once I heard the Voice, I winced. Greatttt. It was back. Joy to the world… (note that there is sarcasm there is no joy.)

Edward looked a little shocked; I was guessing that he had been concentrating and got in.

"You have another voice in your head?" he asked curiously.

"Dude. Her head is like messed up," Emmett chuckled as he hit Edward in the chest.

Doing a quick Max decision, I lunged at Emmett. But guess what?

Vampires are kinda made out of stone material. So me lunging at him, with a fist going towards his face, probably wasn't a good idea. "Holy crap! Owww," I whined. (yes I know…. I WHINED. Don't tell Fang; he already has enough crap he holds over my shoulders.)

"Oh dear!" I heard Esme say softly as she helped me up. "We'll let Carlisile look at this." She softly wrapped her hand around mine and the icyness helped a little.

"I am so sorry Max! I had the vision of you doing that but I thought it wouldn't happen!" Alice said as she literally jumped off the banister and landed in front of me. "Carlisile!" she shouted. Geez. Kinda dramatic with the whole jumping the banister.

"I'm coming Alice; Rosalie informed me about it," he said as he came out of his study with Rosalie. For a minute, Rosalie actually looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes and I'm sure Emmett is just fantastic," I stated as I glared at Emmett.

"Hey! You punched me, remember?" Emmett asked, trying not to laugh. Rosalie glared at him and he quickly shut up. "Geez. The girls and the doctor stick together."

"I don't know about that Emmett; Edward is tempted to come over here," Alice said with a twinkle in her eyes. "He's concerned about her more than we are," she teased. I slightly blushed but Edward just glowered at Alice.

He walked over an stood next to me as Carlisile's fingers felt around my hand. I literally just wasn't even paying attention. I was too busy watching Rosalie scold Emmett; she wasn't yelling, it looked more like she was threatening not to do something tonight. What would they… Ew. Ew ew ew! I hate raptor ears. Honestly, if it weren't for Carlisile holding my hand I'd clutch my head in my hands. Then again… Rosalie wouldn't be threatening if this hadn't happened. Whoa. Utter confusion.

"What are you confused about?" Jasper asked with an amused face. Everyone else just turned towards me.

This could get annoying.

**Authoress Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories and I really wish I could make this longer but I wasn't sure what else to put in it. We have common assessments next week at my school so i've been studying. It's also the ending of the grading period so that means I really have to kick butt this week and next. Once again… So sorry!**

**Shout Outs:**

**booklover75: Don't worry I will keep writing whenever i get time and more ideas of what to do throughout the story.**

**bandgeek4life4281: Thank you so much!**

**wild angel eyes: I will update as much as I can.**

**Twilighter595: I'll have Bella come back soon with Jacob. And yes there is a VERY strong possiblity that this will be an Madward or a Eax. Lol.**

**maxride333: Thank you very much!**

**Scarlet Red Wings: Thank you very much. Glad that you likey. Haha.**

**MRTWIFAN: I would love to know what will happen too. Lol. I'm kinda having a writer's block as well as having 5 other stories.**

**Sarra Elizabeth: That's weird. I don't know why I wouldn't pull up Chapter 6. Thank you!**

**WritersHeart101: Totally yes. I think a Madward or Eax would be VERY interesting to write. So here is the Eax! Or Madward! **


	9. Barbie Doll and the Flockie

Have you ever woken up to a rock-body jumping up and down on a bed? Well I have and it's life threatening. I woke up to a VERY excited Alice. She was jumping up and down on Edward's bed and, I swear, she almost broke my leg. "The flock is ten minutes away!!! Wake up gosh darn it!! Or I'll bite you!" she threatened.

I heard a loud male hiss and I noticed Alice smiled. "Shut up Edward! I'm not going to really bite her."

I grinned. The flock was almost here!! I flew out of bed (get the joke?) and ran into the hallway.

"Max? I need to talk to you. Can you come in here for just a few minutes?" I heard Rosalie's voice whisper. Kinda scary that I knew all of their voices. It was like they were now part of my flock. Or would I be part of their coven?

"Um sure." Honestly I didn't want to talk to the Barbie doll right now; I mean the flock is ten minutes away!

"Sit down," she commanded as she shut the door. "Listen Max… I know you think that I hate you; I mean I've been kinda a bitch," she started with a little smile. "But honestly… I just don't like people knowing our secret and I understand that you gave us your story too but I don't like people knowing. Some people might think that we're monsters if they found out; some might run us out of town. If the people didn't do anything, the head vampires would kill us," she said with a sigh.

"There are head vampires?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Edward used to have a connection with another girl, named Bella. But Bella left him for another boy and Edward was left heartbroken. We trusted her with our secret and everything. But Edward keeps insisting that you won't do that," she said with a little smile. "I should trust you…" she said slowly.

I couldn't help it. My mouth kinda fell open but I quickly shut it. "You're like us. You have a secret that you can't show the society. Well you have but you all have changed your appearances, just in case. We have to do that; we can't show society," she said softly. I actually felt sorry for her. I hate to say it but I gave her a hug and she hissed at me!!

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"It's fine but your blood scent is a little strong," she stated as casually as she could. It was an utter failure.

"Be careful."

I looked at her. "Wha?" Really intelligent, right?

"You may not see it now but there is a connection with you an Edward. I can't understand how he has two connections but your's is a lot stronger then Bella's. You probably feel bad about that Fang guy but don't worry, there's someone out there for him. Not too far away either," she whispered, looking me in the eyes. Her amber eyes were freakkin' intense; I was a little scared.

You tell ANYONE that and I will beat you with your spinal cord.

"How do you know?" I mumbled.

She chuckled. "I'm like Aphrodite. I'm beautiful and I know love when I see it; never question me on things like beauty and love," she hissed.

She had some major mood swings. I bet if Nudge touched her she'd go crazy.

"Maxie!" Emmett called. "Your flockie is here!"

"Don't worry. He'll shut up sooner or later," Rosalie joked.

Maybe she wasn't just a heartless Barbie doll. Maybe she just had a little one. I sprinted out the room and downstairs.

"Oh Max!" my mom shouted.

"Hey mom. The flock?" I asked looking outside.

"They're already in the house, across from Carlisle's office," she said with a smile. I sprinted to the office and looked in the room across it.

"You left us," I heard a dark voice mumble.

"Oh shush it Fang. Rest," I scolded. He gave me a quick grin and fell asleep. They were all asleep and they looked so peaceful.

My flock...

My sweet flock...

Tell anyone I said that and I rip out every bone in your body.

**Authoress Note: I honestly don't mean for this to be a cliffy (if it really is one) but I want to at least get one chapter for my –I think- 5 stories. So very sorry if this a little disappointing. It'll get very entertaining once I have a weekend. Anyway… WHO HAS READ THE NEW BOOK?!?!?!?!? ZOMG!!! It's amazing. First one is still the best but that was very faxy. Eek! I'm actually making my boyfriend read the series… He wasn't very optimistic until he read like the first 4 chapters of the Angel Experiment. I think he's a lot like Fang and Edward… Combined. How lucky am I.**

**Shout out time!!**

**Sarra Elizabeth: I'm glad you got it working! I know FAX is a big thing but everyone writes with a little Fax. I kinda want to change a few things... **

**.touch. WARMFUZZIES .touch.: I know it's odd but I love unusualness! And I really want to have them fall for each other. *makes Bambi eyes* (That Bambi eyes was an utter failure my sister says.) **

**Lunae Stardust: Well I'm glad that you've read it again and I hope it gets more interesting. No. Wait. I PROMISE it's going to get more interesting.**

**girlwithwings2: I'm so glad that you like it. I'm going to write as much as I can.**

**Twilighter595: See I probably should've waited too but I LOVE writing so I'm balancing school stuff, family stuff, my own novels, and fanfiction. Phew.**

**WritersHeart101: Yeah Em didn't do anything but I wanted Max to get a little earful about what they like to do (mentioned in Breaking Dawn.)**

**Nellie the Platybus: I was thinking about doing a Fleah. Then again... Maybe I won't. Bwhahaha.**

**XxForeverDawnxX: I love unique stories so I decided... Hey... I'll make this unique even though half of the people might start a riot. *Puts laptop over head and shouts "Lock the doors mom!***


End file.
